List of Pirates of the Caribbean cast members
and Geoffrey Rush, who have portrayed Jack Sparrow and Hector Barbossa, respectively, in all the films to date.]] The list of Pirates of the Caribbean cast members is a list of actors who voiced or portrayed characters appearing in the various media (particularly the film series) based on Walt Disney's Pirates of the Caribbean. The films star Johnny Depp in his iconic role as Captain Jack Sparrow, followed by franchise vets Geoffrey Rush as the vengeful Captain Hector Barbossa and Kevin R. McNally as Captain Jack's longtime comrade Joshamee Gibbs. Complementing them onscreen were Orlando Bloom, Keira Knightley, Stellan Skarsgård, Bill Nighy, Chow Yun-Fat, Penélope Cruz, Ian McShane, Jack Davenport, Jonathan Pryce, Lee Arenberg, Mackenzie Crook, Tom Hollander, Naomie Harris, David Bailie, Martin Klebba, Sam Claflin, Àstrid Bergès-Frisbey, Greg Ellis, Vanessa Branch and Lauren Maher, among others. , Johnny Depp and Kevin McNally, who have portrayed Hector Barbossa, Jack Sparrow and Joshamee Gibbs, respectively, in all the films to date.]] Three actors have appeared as the same character in all four films of the franchise, and another three appeared as the same character in the short film, Tales of the Code: Wedlocked, while four reprised their roles in revamped versions of the original ride. A few of the actors were given the opportunity to portray characters from the ride. The list is sorted by film and character, as some characters have been portrayed by multiple actors. Key *(v''') indicates the actor or actress lent only his or her '''voice for his or her film character. *(y''') indicates the actor or actress portrayed the role in a flashback scene or when the character was '''young. *(f) indicates the actor or actress did not appear or voice their character; re-used footage or voice recordings were used. *A "light grey" cell (such as the one in the "Will Turner" and "Elizabeth Swann" rows in the "On Stranger Tides" column) indicates the character was not in the film. *A "white" cell (such as the one in the "Cotton's Parrot" row in the "On Stranger Tides" column) indicates the character does appear in the film, but by an unidentified portrayer. Films Short film The short film, Tales of the Code: Wedlocked, had three original actors from the film (Vanessa Branch, Lauren Maher, and David Bailie) reprising their roles from the films, respectively. Many characters in the short film are new characters, mainly a motley collection of pirates and wenches. Here is the complete cast: Video Games In the video games, some characters are voiced by the original actors from the film (ex. Kevin McNally as Joshamee Gibbs). However, Jack Sparrow and Barbossa have never been voiced by Johnny Depp and Geoffrey Rush, save for Depp voicing Jack, respectively, in The Legend of Jack Sparrow. Here is the complete cast: Disney Parks Walt Disney's Pirates of the Caribbean The Pirates franchise began from the Disneyland ride, which created a remarkable world for pirates to live in, relying on the talents of some of the best creative minds in Walt Disney Imagineering. Prior to the release of Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest, some of the film's actors reprised their characters in a revamped version of the ride; the same would happen for Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides. Here is the complete cast: The Legend of Captain Jack Sparrow In 2012, an attraction based on the Pirates film franchise opened at Disney's Hollywood Studios, which had Johnny Depp reprising his iconic role as Captain Jack Sparrow, relying on the talents of some of the creative minds in Walt Disney Imagineering. Here is the known cast: Notes and references Category:Real-world actors